The End
by AnnaR5
Summary: Kendra has convinced Gavin to switch onto her side. What happens when she meets Bracken, who takes her breath away at first glance? Will she be faithful to Gavin seeing how he changed his entire life for her? Or will she give up everything to be with the mysterious new boy in her life. Will she able to stand the bad parts of her relationship when Gavin distances himself from her?
"Join me Gavin; you don't have to be this way. I love you." Gavin turned his head at the sound of those words. She was a fourteen year old girl, but he was not so young. He loved her too. He wanted to change, so very badly, but he didn't know if it was possible.

"Look at me, Gavin." Her voice coaxed him and his eyes met hers. He could see her face melt when she saw the look on his face. She knew he was at a cross. The look she was giving him was almost enough to make him crack.

She walked towards him slowly. When he didn't back away from her she reached up and put her hand on his cheek and used her thumb to stroke up and down. "Stay with me Gavin."

He reached up slowly and returned her affection by copying her action. He placed his hand on her cheek and she responded my placing herself in his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her shoulder; he felt tears fall onto his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He spoke softly.

She reached up and grabbed at his hair and pulled him closer to her. "It's okay," She soothed. "It's okay."

He began to sob. What had he almost done? He had almost given up the girl who made him want to be good. He hadn't felt that way in such a long time.

"Don't hate me." He whispered.

"The only way I could ever hate you was if you were to leave me." She responded.

"I won't leave. I promise."

And he didn't.

* * *

"Could you turn it down?" The strange silver boy asked.

"Um no?" Kendra said confusingly. She didn't realize she was doing anything.

"You're so bright!" He exclaimed. "It's blinding!"

"Thanks?" She said unsurely.

He walked over to her and held out his hand. She looked up at him and got a clearer look of his face. He was absolutely stunning. Kendra felt a little puff of air escape her. She had never seen anybody so attractive.

"I'm Bracken." She took his hand and shook it. She must have looked weird staring up at him in awe but Kendra couldn't help herself.

"Kendra." She responded. "Kendra Sorenson."

"Sorenson?" He questioned. "As in Seth Sorenson?"

She sighed, "Yep, that's my little brother. Is he all right? The last time a saw him he had an arrow in his chest."

"The Sphinx healed him with the Sands of Sanctity." Bracken responded.

Kendra arched her eyebrows, "Really? You aren't shitting me?"

Bracken's eyebrows took a similar shape to hers. "Shitting?"

Kendra shook her head. It was clear he had been in here for a very long time. "Sorry, I've been spending too much time with my boyfriend. He isn't the best influence."

Bracken shook his head, "Never mind that, anyway your brother escaped. Someone slipped him the Translocator."

"Oh joy." Kendra whispered. A sudden wave of nerves swept over her. Seth was not the most responsible. They all knew he had great intentions but his plans often were to crazy and not well thought out, causing all hell to break loose."

"So you must be fairykind then?" Bracken said changing the subject. Clearly he was having similar thoughts.

Her eyebrows shot up again. This was a very strange boy. Clearly he wasn't human. But if he was then he would have to have been down here his entire life and possibly several more to not know what 'shitting' was. "How did you know that?"

"I can just tell." He responded. "I'm not exactly human if you haven't figured that out yet. You seem pretty smart."

Kendra blushed. She didn't know why, she had a boyfriend for heaven's sake. Bracken shouldn't have this effect on her. She was in love with Gavin. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him, even if he would live far past her time.

"Wait a second," Bracken said. "Someone has just broken into my cell."

Kendra looked up at him worriedly. "Guards?" She questioned.

He shook his head, "No one has bothered with me in years. You are welcome to come check it out with me if you would like. It should be interesting. Maybe it could keep you entertained when you're in here by yourself later."

She shrugged her shoulders and then nodded. Why not?

He led her through the walls of the dungeon. It was interesting with tons of different routes she could take to get who knows where. She hoped she would get the chance to explore. Maybe she could possibly find her parents or her other family and friends. Eventually the stopped and Bracken pulled at a sad dagger.

"Stay behind me, just in case. Though I have no doubt you can take care of yourself."

Kendra couldn't help but find herself blushing again.

He opened the door and Kendra heard him gasp. "Navorag?" He questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?'

Kendra slipped under Bracken when she heard that name. She met Bracken's eyes and he glanced at her curiously as she slipped pass him. She gave him an assuring look before making her way through the opening and walked right into her boyfriend's arms.

"Kendra," She heard him sigh. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You two know each other?" Bracken asked.

"Yes they do." Kendra looked up at the familiar voice and saw Warren. It made Kendra smile to know he was here; she was so glad he okay. "And thank god you two were together; you saved us a lot of time than if we would have had to find you too, Kendra."

"This is your boyfriend?" Bracken chuckled darkly and shook his head. "I can see where the bad influence joke came from."

Gavin looked down at her disapprovingly. "You said I was a bad influence?"

She blushed a little, looking between the two boys she said, "I used to never cuss, that's all."

He rolled her eyes at her. "That's not me being a bad influence on you. That's you being a twenty first century teenage girl."

Kendra pulled herself away from him, "It was just a joke."

"Okay!" Warren interrupted. "I'm going to stop this before you two start arguing again. My brain can't take it anymore."

"Trouble in paradise?" Kendra heard Bracken whisper to Gavin. She glanced at Gavin to see him glaring at Bracken. He looked like he was ready to kill. Kendra hated it when he got like this. He got so defensive and insecure at times. She didn't know why he didn't understand she loved him for who he was.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Kendra screamed at him. He had been acting so strange lately. She didn't know what was going on with him. Ever since they had escaped the dungeon he had been very cranky. Currently they were driving to the beach. Gavin was _so_ ruining her excitement of seeing her little brother again.

"Kendra, you have been screaming way to much lately, cool it." Warren said and rubbed his handle while taking his hands off the steering wheel. It wasn't very safe in her opinion.

"I will stop yelling when my dear darling boyfriend stops being such an ass. We should be spending as much time together as we can seeing as we are about to die."

"Stop being such a bitch." Gavin snapped at her.  
"Hey!" Bracken snapped back at Bracken from the front seat. "Don't ever call her that!"

"Shut up stupid unicorn!" Gavin said in response.

"How much longer do we have Warren?" Kendra asked. She felt like she was about to cry. She didn't know why Gavin was acting like this. She hadn't done anything as far as her knowledge went.

"Like five minutes, thankfully." He said with a sigh.

So they sat in silence and as soon as the car stopped she ran out and onto the sandy beach. She didn't even stop to hug her little brother, say hi to Vanessa, or Newel or Dorren. She was an absolute mess. She loved him so much but he seemed to be distancing himself from her. She didn't understand why he being such an asshole.

She didn't know how long she had been crying with her head in her knees until someone had found her. She heard him before she saw him. Bracken sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and began to sob. She hadn't known him for very long, only two weeks, but she had some strong feelings for him that she kept putting aside. Maybe she shouldn't be pushing it aside. Maybe that was her problem. Maybe Bracken was the one she was supposed to be with.

No! She loved Gavin so much and Bracken was just making her confused.

"Please let go of me." She whispered and he did it in an instant. "I-I can't do this."

"Do what Kendra?" He asked gently. "We weren't doing anything."

She felt all her emotions bubble up inside her and she knew she was about to explode at any second. She was going to burst and she didn't see a point in trying to contain it.

"I have feelings for you, okay! I love him, but you're stopping me from spending what could be the last moments of my life with him."

"He's being an asshole Kendra! You shouldn't have to feel this way the last moments of your life. He doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do?" She questioned as more tears fell.

"I didn't say that!" He exclaimed. "I never said I feel the same way!"

They both stopped and stared at each other. They were both at a loss for words. Neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Bracken spoke.

"I didn't mean that Kendra."

This just made Kendra feel worse about everything. So he _did_ feel that way. He felt the exact same as she did.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered."

"Kendra!" She turned and saw Gavin running towards her. She glanced at Bracken before facing her running boyfriend. He eventually reached her, picked her up in his arms and swung her around. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered in her ear

* * *

 **Alternate Ending 1**

"I am too." She whispered in his ear. This was her life. This was the man she loved. He had changed his entire life for _her._ She couldn't repay him for that by leaving him for another man she had only met two weeks ago.

He bent down and kissed her gently. She felt her heart flutter. She just needed some reassurance, that's all. He was acting all moody before and that was when she had started letting Bracken get close to her. Her and Bracken had nothing, he was just providing her comfort.

"After you say hello to everyone I want to take you somewhere. I won't let anything happen to you but if something happens to me I don't want you to remember what an ass I had been but the last moments we spent alone together."

"Gavin, I don't want to think like that at all." She spoke softly.

"Just say yes." He chuckled.

She glanced up and saw that Bracken was nowhere to be seen. She wondered when he had left. She shook the thought out of her head. It didn't matter.

"Yes." She said.

And that was the best two hours of her life. Gavin had taken her out to a near restaurant and they had laughed the entire time. They talked about random things and important one. And when the future came up, Gavin shocked her in ways she didn't know possible.

"Kendra Sorenson," He began. "I know we will come out of this alive. I'm absolutely positive." He proceeded to get down on one knee. Kendra put her hand over her mouth; she had not been expecting this. "And I understand your young, I'm not asking you to give up anything for me, just stay with me the rest of your life. So will you, Kendra Sorenson, marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and flew into his arms, all the confusion from earlier felt like a dream. What had she been thinking?

And everything had turned out okay. They had gotten married on her eighteenth birthday and welcomed their first child on her twentieth. They lived a very happy life eventually taking over Fablehaven. They had three kids, two boys and their youngest was a girl. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. They had never found a way to make Kendra immortal, like her husband, and like her children. They all spent their lives trying to make Kendra's the happiest person to ever live.

And when her death day did come, they all knew that they had succeeded.

* * *

 **Alternate Ending 2**

"I am too." She said and pulled away from his body. She glanced up at Bracken who was looking at them with deep pain in his eyes. "But I can't do this, Gavin. I love you to death, but we bring out the worst in each other. I can't live like this anymore, it's too hard. It shouldn't be this hard.

Her eyes skimmed over Bracken and Gavin's seemed to follow hers. Kendra quickly saw the anger grown in his eyes. "Him?" He asked and grinded his teeth together. "You're leaving me for _him._ "

"I'm leaving because we will just end up hating each other!" Kendra tried to reason. "That was just two weeks, Gavin, imagine if we stayed together!"

"Exactly! We had a bad two weeks, who says it won't get better? We were so happy before _he_ got here Kendra!"

She glared at the boy in front of her. "I wasn't happy." She said in a dangerously quiet voice. "My whole life revolved around keeping you happy."

Gavin stared down at her, he was speechless. "So you're just going to start dating the unicorn then?" He asked heartbrokenly. He was like a puppy, Kendra thought.

She shook her head. "I just met him; I don't know what's going to happen, Gavin."

"Bullshit!" He yelled. "You know exactly what you are going to do. Well maybe I should tell you something, Kendra. He has been keeping things from all of you, he's a liar!"

Bracken finally spoke up, "Me not telling everything about my past isn't lying, Navorag. They will find out when the time is right."

"You shouldn't be tattling about lying, Gavin. You weren't who you said you were either."

"I am too! Just because I don't stutter means I changed my whole persona when I met you."

Kendra shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway, Gavin. For now I just need space. Maybe things will work out at a different time."

But after those next few days she never saw him again. She and Bracken waited until she was eighteen to begin a serious relationship. Later that year the Fairy Queen offered her the chance to become a unicorn and she graciously accepted. She and Bracken were soul mates. She had several children, and loved them all equally and they came to her with all the problems they had.

She and Bracken had died holding hands, together seemed like the best way to go. It had occurred at the twentieth attempt to open Zzyxx. It was almost one hundred fifty thousand years after their story began. It seemed the scenario fit their story. The beginning was the end as well. She didn't know how many off her relatives had died beside her. There were generation among generation of them and the couple had lost track of who was who. It was never a surprise in their last years to find one of their best friends was in fact a descendent of theirs. They were one of the oldest living unicorns alive.

Zzyxx stayed closed for another five thousand years before someone finally cracked the code. No one was there to keep it closed. Human kind ceased to exist and without the humans the fairies withered away as well.

Kendra Sorenson had saved the world for years but all things had a end.

And she could defiantly tell you that the demons would never get into heaven.

It was safe there.

He had been safe there, no one could hurt him.

He had hurt himself.

He had ended himself.

But for one hundred fifty thousand fifteen years he watched her.

And he knew he would have never been able to make her as happy as Bracken did.

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you liked it! I just really felt like doing a one-shot that didn't have to do with children!**

 **Please tell me which ending you liked better. I know two got a little dark. I just couldn't decide if I wanted Brackendra or Gavendra so I just did both, though Kendra dies in both of them.**

 **Has anyone read the Shadowhunter Chronicles? I got Lady Midnight Tuesday and it is soooo good! If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices I suggest you do! They are amazing!** ** _HH_**


End file.
